


I. Обито, Обито

by pixieprinceling



Series: Братский цикл [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Kakashi holds Obito's dead body, M/M, Madara has no rights but we still stan, My First AO3 Post, my sweet traumatised children, pretentious Russian poetry, truly fucking sad
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixieprinceling/pseuds/pixieprinceling
Summary: Первая часть "Братского цикла" - авторского стихотворного проекта.In simpler words, я смотрю на своих травмированных детей, и из меня льются слёзы пополам с рифмованным текстом.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito
Series: Братский цикл [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815553
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	I. Обито, Обито

**День пятый.**

Иногда мне кажется, что вот-вот я увижу дом.

Он словно живёт в воронке под выцветшей левой бровью, незажившими швами расползается под ребром, отдаваясь мучительными всхлипами в изголовье.

Иногда я почти верю, что вижу твои глаза и смешные лиловые знаки на белой коже. Темноту под землей можно пальцами осязать, можно даже лепить из мрака людей, на тебя похожих.

У меня получается очень долго, одной рукой, но я стараюсь, ведь правда стараюсь, слышишь? Он так смеялся, знаешь – думал, что я слепой. А я всего лишь боюсь, что ты на глазах моих растворишься, сыпучей угольной тенью растаешь под алой моей сетчаткой, ни оставив после себя ни звука, ни отпечатка.

Поэтому я каждый день вслепую ползу по вьющимся коридорам, следуя за призрачным звоном твоих браслетов. Он холодно объясняет, что ты – это просто морок, лихорадка, вызванная отторжением чужих клеток.

Белые тени шепчут участливо и тревожно, шершавыми руками меняют бинты и мази. Ты не волнуйся, Рин – как только мне будет можно, я бегом к тебе побегу, обещаю, сразу!..

**День двадцатый**.

Лихорадка идёт на убыль. Я каждый день черты твои заучиваю по новой.

Он со мной говорит, но я лишь сцепляю зубы – я решил, что ему из меня не добыть ни слова. Я кожей чувствую, как он неистовствует, когда

я даже не считаю нужным ему ответить – честолюбец, чахнущий без следа, без надежды на самое паршивое из посмертий, он сидит на троне из дерева и костей, притороченный к какому-то идолу за хребет, и цепляется за зыбкость своих идей страшно подумать даже уж сколько лет.

Он твердит, что основание мира прогнило ещё до нас, и теперь настало время его сломать, чтоб восстали те, кого он очень давно не спас, чтобы никому больше не выпало умирать. Сумасшедший старик ещё бормочет о тех долгах, что я сполна ему буду вынужден заплатить – наивно будет, наверное, полагать, что я хоть когда-то смогу от него уйти.

Я обязан ему жизнью, ты слышишь, Рин? Что за это вообще можно дать взамен?!

…Я сначала не хотел тебе говорить, но мне страшно очень, и я один.

Если ты слышишь, пожалуйста, приходи –

Хоть когда-нибудь -

приходи ко мне.

Вот уже **день сотый.**

Я стал сильней! Внутри словно расцветает сила древесных жил – и единственное, что он мне рассказал о ней, это что я подарка такого не заслужил. У меня теперь длиннее волосы, шире шаг, и я кулаком пробиваю наотмашь скалы. Я б давно сбежал, но ты ведь знаешь – не мне решать. Я надеюсь только, что ты ждать моего возвращения не устала.

А ещё я надеюсь, что он бережет твой сон, и пальцы твои ледяные греет в своих ладонях.

Я так ненавижу, что рядом с тобою – он.

Я так хочу знать, что его обещанья хоть что-то стоят.

***

**День последний.**

Завтра мир отправляется на войну.

Он смотрит бесстрастно, как долгом отмеченные тягучую сглатывают слюну,

подбирают себе оружие, подвязывают доспех.

Он смотрит в упор на того, кто вперед поведет их всех.

У командира волосы цвета воронёного серебра

и брови, в жёсткую линию сдвинутые над измученными глазами.

День клонится к вечеру. Завтра мир отправляется умирать.

И я за грехи твои его с удовольствием растерзаю.

***

Я вечно стою за твоей спиной, мой никчемный друг, а ты смотришь всю жизнь безотрывно в её лицо.

Ей, наверно, даже хотелось погибнуть от твоих рук. Ей, наверное, жаль, что ты себя чувствуешь подлецом.

Как страшно, наверное – выстрелить и попасть, но совсем не в то, что твоей было начальной целью.

Я слышал где-то, что ты разучился спать, даже зная, что купил её гибелью сотни жизней на самом деле.

_Настоящая Рин никогда бы не умерла_ , а это значит, что гниль и вправду начинается головой.

Не серчай, дружище, но этот мир я сожгу дотла, только чтобы в новом увидеть её живой.

***

**День минувший.**

Я повторяю тоскливо « _Óбито, Обитó,_

_За что б ты ни взялся, выходит всегда не то_ ».

Ты поднимаешь пустые глаза и шепчешь: « _Здесь так темно._

_Рин, ты же побудешь секунду ещё со мной?_ »

Я упорно вдыхаю воздух тебе в пустые легкие, раскручиваю печать,

Но твоё упрямое, разбитое сердце отказывается стучать.

Они кладут мне руки на плечи и тянут прочь,

Мол, оставь, послушай, ему ведь ничем уже не помочь.

Я усмехаюсь криво, " _Я и сам-то долго не протяну_ ".

И зажмурясь, бреду наощупь, натыкаясь на тобой оставленную

гулкую

тишину.

_Я обещаю, у меня не отнимет больше тебя никто._

_Слышишь?_

_Мой маленький потеряшка Óбито._

_Обитó._


End file.
